La véritable histoire du sapin de Noël
by choup37
Summary: Merlin et ses ami partent en mission de la plus haute importance pour le royaume.


_**Bonjour tout le monde! Cette histoire est un peu particulière car elle n'est pas de moi, mais d'une amie qui ne parvenant pas à la publier, m'a demandé de le faire à sa place! Elle est donc de Macrale et pas de moi!**_

_**Un petit OS donc, mélange d'humour, de grosse fatigue et de vengeance contre la BBC.. enfin vous verrez !**_

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**La véritable histoire du sapin de Noël**

En ces temps reculés, on fêtait le solstice d'hiver au château de Camelot… Arthur se réveilla ce matin-là, en se disant que ça manquait de déco dans la grande salle ben oui quoi ce n'est pas le solstice d'hivers tous les jours. Il convoqua donc tous ses chevaliers pour leur coller une mission de la plus haute importance pour le bon fonctionnement de son royaume. Trouver de la déco florale pour qu'il puisse sereinement manger son pâté en croute ce soir-là.

Il y avait plusieurs dizaines de chevaliers dans la salle et son fidèle serviteur Merlin… Lorsqu'Arthur demanda des volontaires, ils reculèrent tous d'un pas sauf Sir Léon, Sir Gauvain, Sir Perceval, Sir Elyan et Merlin qui eurent un temps de retard car ils avaient tous fait la bringue la veille à la taverne… Et la gueule de bois, ça émousse un peu les sens. Arthur félicita sa team favorite de tirer le Royaume de ce mauvais pas et les envoya en mission d'urgence.

Morgane se cacha dans un recoin de couloir froid et sombre pour regarder passer la team au complet, et eut un sourire carnassier à vous glacer les sangs, m'enfin mettez-vous à sa place aussi, elle est célibataire et elle voit passer les beaux gosses tous les jours sans pouvoir toucher la marchandise, c'est quand même la plus belle torture de tous les temps. Secrètement elle envisagea d'échafauder un plan machiavélique en écrivant à la BBC pour qu'ils n'apparaissent plus qu'en torse nu dans la saison suivante.

Les fidèles chevaliers et le serviteur s'enfoncèrent profondément en forêt pour faire aboutir la mission… Merlin entendit un appel télépathique et se cacha discrètement pour voir qui avait émis cet appel… Et il vit un druide l'appeler par son nom druidique Emrys. Le druide lui dit qu'il ne devait pas s'enfoncer trop dans la forêt car le solstice c'était pour ce soir. Merlin lui demanda si c'était une énigme pour partir sur une quête, et le druide interdit répondit : Non ne vous enfoncez pas trop en forêt c'est tout, 'faudrait vraiment envisager une heure de fermeture des tavernes dans tout le Royaume !

Lorsque Merlin revint près des autres, Sir Léon lui expliqua qu'il prenne garde à ses problèmes de vessie qui était peut-être un des signes avant-coureurs de problème de prostate…

Ils cherchèrent durant des heures après des fleurs, mais en hiver il n'y en a pas beaucoup… Et quand ils s'en rendirent compte, Sir Elyan dit que faire des milieux de table avec des feuilles d'arbres tombées et de toutes les couleurs ça pouvait être sympa aussi, surtout avec quelques glands et noix pour parachever la déco. Ils passèrent donc des heures à chercher des feuilles, mais en hiver il n'en restait pas grand-chose non plus.

Ils soupiraient tous en voyant la journée s'avancer… Et là Merlin dit : « Gaïus m'as expliqué qu'il existe des arbres qui ne perdent pas leurs feuilles en hiver ; comme le houx les sapins et le gui… »

Les autres regardèrent Merlin un instant ébahis, puis crièrent de joie : « Wouaw il est fort quand même Gaïus ». Et donc ils cherchèrent surtout un sapin parce que le reste ils n'avaient déjà plus trop retenu… C'est quand même de la science poussée les noms des plantes.

Ils finirent par trouver un magnifique sapin qui avait encore toutes ses feuilles. Elyan expliqua que lorsque Gwen faisait ses milieux de table, elle coupait de petites branches pour les assembler en rond après. Ils essayèrent, mais seulement il y eut des blessés graves, c'est que ça pique fort les feuilles d'un sapin.

Sir Léon décida qu'il valait mieux couper l'arbre en entier pour ne pas faire prendre de risques inutiles à l'équipe. Ils coupèrent donc l'arbre en entier, mais comme on n'avait pas encore inventé le mot « timber » celui-ci tomba sur Sir Perceval. Mais bon lui ça va c'est un solide gaillard il se remet toujours.

Ils rentrèrent tous avec l'arbre, que personne n'osa prendre parce que ça pique, c'est donc Merlin qui se coltina de transporter le sapin tout le long du chemin, et il eut une envie immense, sur le moment même de faire la révélation sur ses pouvoirs magiques.

Arrivé au château, il fallut encore emprunter le grand escalier qui mena à la grande salle… Ils décidèrent de changer de tactique, car ils avaient été assidus au cours de tactique guerrière. Ils improvisèrent donc en tirant l'arbre par le tronc sans prendre garde que Merlin y était encore accroché. Celui-ci ne sut pas trop comment il fut toujours en vie en haut de l'escalier, ni comment il y était arrivé.

Dans le couloir qui menait à la grande salle ils passèrent devant les cuisines, et Gauvain décida d'y faire un arrêt pour piquer un poulet rôti. C'est que ça creuse les missions de la plus haute importance.

Il en ressortit en courant car la cuisinière lui jetait tout un tas d'aliments en le traitant de voleur et maraud. Merlin toujours emberlificoté dans les branches de l'imposant sapin qui il faut bien le dire eut du mal à passer dans le couloir, reçut dans la tronche : des pommes, des épis de maïs et plein d'autres choses, mais assommé comme il était, il ne sut plus très bien. Les branches piquantes du sapin accrochaient tout au passage, notamment un flambeau d'éclairage tamisé qui mit le feu à la résine de l'arbre… Merlin eut juste le temps de jeter un sort pour que tout le sapin ne brûle pas car la sève était hautement inflammable. Mais le maïs avait bien cuit lui.

Arrivés dans la grande salle, les chevaliers se rendirent compte de l'heure, et se dirent qu'il était trop tard pour faire des milieux de table… Ils décidèrent de redresser le sapin pour le laisser discrètement dans un coin et de se barrer en courant.

Arthur entra dans la grande salle pour aller souper… Et il vit cet imposant sapin dans un coin qui embaumait la pièce d'une odeur de résine pas désagréable du tout, il était décoré de pommes et de pop-corn et ça plut beaucoup à Arthur. En plus quand Merlin en tomba, il vit trente-six chandelles s'accrocher aux branches… Comme Merlin était à moitié dans les vapes il ne contrôla pas trop bien son pouvoir qui fit se matérialiser les chandelles…

Arthur adora ça et en redemanda un chaque année, Gwen fit la grimace : son homme avait quand même des gouts kitch, mais ne contredit pas son roi.

Merlin à moitié dans les vapes se retira discrètement, puis dans le couloir il eut une étrange vision… Il vit une boite bleue, le docteur en sortir avec un beau Fez sur la tête… Et Merlin lui cria, barre-toi c'est dangereux à Noël sur la BBC. Et le docteur repartit en faisant courir le bruit que le « Merlin de la légende » avait des visions du futur.

Artur allait commencer à manger son pâté en croute ébahi devant son sapin, quand le lol-cat de l'histoire grimpa dedans pour essayer de décrocher une jolie pomme rouge…Et le sapin tomba sur la table en écrasant au passage son plat favori… Arthur déconfit dit : « Vous me ferrez mettre la team au cachot afin qu'il réfléchissent à un meilleur système pour accrocher le sapin dans la grande salle l'année prochaine. »

Voici donc pour de vrai, comment naquit la tradition du sapin de Noël qui allait être dévoyé pas l'ultra libéralisme plus tard et contribuer à une partie de la déforestation… Mais çaaaaaaa c'est une autre histoire.

**FIN**


End file.
